Youngling
by AmoldineShepard
Summary: Only one survivor. Aged two. Trained in the arts of the Jedi. One of the most powerful ever seen. One the council never told Anakin about. One who is more powerful than Anakin and Yoda combined. She is the Chosen one. She is the one to restore balance to the Force. Book 1 of 3 (And many other short stories) Just a heads up Mara and Jonathan are my OC's (Mara Jade will come)
1. Order 66

The battle raged on. The Clones were turning on the Jedi. People were being killed. The Younglings hid in the council room. Hoping to be safe. The youngest at age two, hid. She hid behind Master Yoda's chair. Her older brother was fighting. She saw Master Skywalker strike him down.

The doors to the room opened and Master Anakin Skywalker stood in the doorway. A boy not much older than Mara came out from his hiding place. The other younglings followed. Mara stayed where she was. She saw Master Anakin activate his lightsaber and slay the Youngling. The others ran screaming trying to get away from, the former master and the blazing light of his lightsaber. She saw master Anakin slaying them all. Mara had to do something, she couldn't just stay there. She managed to activate the Training Lightsaber she had. She came out from her hiding place. She fought Master Anakin Skywalker. Mara managing to strike Anakin down, she was powerful for her age. She had been strong since birth. Training since the age of one. She fought him. She managed to take his lightsaber and run.

Darth Vader, formerly known as Anakin Skywalker. Had been taken by surprise by the youngling's strength and knowledge of the force. She could be a Powerful ally he thought. She had taken his lightsaber. Though he had no weapon at the moment, Vader had spares. He lost lightsabers more than his former master liked. He let the young girl run, he had to keep her alive long enough to gather another lightsaber, if she were an ally they would be unstoppable. He lifted himself off the ground and left to his new Master. Darth Sidious.

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda were going back to the temple to stop the broadcasting message to tell the Jedi to return. As they walked up the entrance steps. The bodies of the younglings lay on the floor. It was quite except for someone crying. A survivor. Master Yoda and Master Kenobi. Walked carefully to find the source of the crying.

Mara wept. Over her brother's body. She had seen him be struck down. She cried and cried. Clone troopers heard the noise. And surrounded the small girl. Who did not notice. Mara had strong powers of the force. Master Yoda had never seen anyone like that before. He was doubting that Anakin was the Chosen one. She was more powerful than Master Yoda and Anakin combined.

The Clone troopers tried to shoot the Girl. They couldn't a invisible force had been placed around the girl. A shield, created by Mara using the Force.

Mara created the shield. She heard footsteps and activations of lightsabers. She looked up and

Master Yoda and Master Kenobi were battling the Clone Troopers. They survived. She had to help them. Mara slowly got up and activated her brothers lightsaber. Her Master fought with speed never thought possible, but Master Yoda was 900 he had been training for hundreds of years. The lightsaber was heavy in her hands, she had only used a training one before. The lightsaber was to heavy for her to use, she couldn't use it. She sat down and cried again. She had lost everything she loved. Her mother was killed in front of didn't know who her father was. Her brother, whom she was closest to has been killed by one she thought she could trust. Her life had been destroyed. She had lost everyone she loved. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Master Yoda" A voice she presumed to be Master Kenobi. "A Youngling, A survivor"

"A survivor we have" Master Yoda said "I sense a great tragedy in her thoughts"

"What should we do Master" Obi-Wan said

"Padmé take her to Padmé you will" Yoda Said

"Master Yoda, Master Kenobi" A small voice said "Master Skywalker did this"

"No, he couldn't of." Master Kenobi said in disbelief

"Take her to Padmé you shall, Master Obi-Wan" Master Yoda told Obi-Wan

"Come, Youngling" Master Kenobi said

"My name is Mara" The girl said quite defiantly

"Come Mara, I'm taking you to a friend"

"I want to stay with my Brother" Mara cried

"Youngling, go you shall with Master Kenobi" Master Yoda said

"Goodbye Johnothan, I will miss you" Mara cried, saying goodbye to her brother. " I will miss you"

"Go Youngling, now. Quickly you must" Yoda Said

"First Master Yoda I must do something, before I take Mara" Obi-Wan said

"Hurry you must, Obi-Wan"

"Come, Mara" Master Kenobi Told the Small Girl.

Mara thought for a moment and Picked up two lightsabers and felt in her pocket for the blue crystal, her brother had given to her from when he went to choose one for his lightsaber. She stood up and walked to Obi-Wan

"Master Kenobi, we can go now" Mara said

Obi-Wan walked to the balcony, where Padmé was standing looking out at the city.

"Padmé, Please I know you don't believe me. Please I'm telling you Anakin Slaughtered younglings, he turned to the Dark Side" Obi-Wan said to Padmé

"You Can't prove the word of a child. I shall take her in and look after her" Padmé said almost crying

"Before I go, the Child is Anakin's isn't it"

"Yes"

"Then I'm truly sorry"

Padmé sat down as Obi-Wan left the room

"Mara, Come here. Hide in the cockpit on my ship" Padmé told Mara "We are going to Mustfar"


	2. Mustafar

**A/N: If You have a problem with this story, please explain why you don't like it otherwise I will take offence to the review that was posted. I was very hurt by a review posted on here by a guest on the site, by calling my story Horrible. I would prefer if you explained why you thought this was Horrible. **

**Thank You **

**Annabeth Shadownight-Kenobi**

Mara hid on the ship. Where Padmé told her to in the Cockpit. Padmé sat in the pilots seat and prepared for take off. Padmé looked that she could cry at any second.

"Why are we going to Mustfar?" Mara asked Padmé

"To see Anakin, to see if what Obi-Wan told me about is true" Padmé replied

"It is True, I saw it. But not really."

"How is that"

"Because he didn't kill me"

Padmé didn't reply. She took off unaware that Obi-Wan was on board in a escape pod.

As Padmé landed, she looked at the buildings set on the hard magma of the volcanic planet. As the lava flowed underneath the metal landing platform. Padmé looked at a command building. On the balcony was Anakin Skywalker running towards the ship. Padmé stood up and opened the door tho the ship and ran out and hugged Anakin. Mara couldn't hear what they were saying, but she heard a noise. Mara was curious, pushing a strand of her blonde hair out of her eyes she went to investigate. She walked down the passage way careful to avoid the open door, she heard a ringing a sound that was calling her. She followed the sound and reached the escape pod door. Mara was tall for her age, even though she was two she was taller than most of the younglings in her class. She still couldn't reach the panel, Mara sat down and stared at the door. What ever was in there had to come out at some point. It felt like seconds, but soon she fell asleep.

Mara felt strong arms pick her up and carry her to the bedroom on the ship. The dreams came instantly, she was crouching behind Master Yoda's chair, she saw Anakin come in with his lightsaber and the boy walkout and Anakin slay him. Mara grabbed Master Yoda's spare lightsaber and tried to defend herself but she found the blue blazing light cut through her...

She woke with a start. She was alive, she wasn't dead. She jumped with fright when she heard a urgent robotic voice come through the closed doors

"Oh R2-D2 what are we going to do?" said the voice

A series of beeps and whirls followed. Mara slowly slid her legs over the side of the bed. The bed was high off the ground, for Mara. She slowly devised a plan she turned around and slid off. Landing on the floor with a thud making a racket. A blue astrometric droid came in.

"Hello there" Mara said "Who are you?"

The droid made Whirling and beeping sounds. The other droid came in, who Mara recognised as C-3PO

"Hello See-Threepio" Mara said pushing herself up "Where's Padmé?"

"Oh, Mara. I'm afraid it's quite bad." See-Threepio said "Come quickly"

"Alright, I'm coming don't get your gears in a twist" Mara said pointing to the small droid "Who is this"

The blue droid made a series of beeps. Mara didn't understand, she was going to have to learn droid some day. Luckily C-3PO told her "This is R2-D2, he says he very pleased to meet you"

"Hi, R2-D2" Mara said

"Come on, Mistress" Threepio said "This way"

Mara stood up, almost falling over she grabbed onto the small astrometric droid. R2-D2 moved sharply making Mara fall. The small droid made a series of whirls and beeps. Mara looked at C-3PO to translate, he did

"He said, he would rather you not do that"

"Well help me up" Mara said

"I'm afraid mistress my joints have rusted"

"Droids" Mara said to herself Mara dragged herself towards the door. Grabbing on to the wall she lifted herself up.

"Let's go then" Mara said

"Right this way mistress" Threepio said.

Mara followed the two droids out of the room towards the cockpit as they reached the door that lead down to the planet. She stopped seeing two blue blurs on the Rocky Mountainside. Mara fell as she felt a disturbance in the Force landing on the floor of the ship, she stared towards the buildings. Using the force she shielded every living thing around her, she curled into a ball. Hearing footsteps Mara looked up to see Master Obi-Wan walking towards the ship. The Jedi Master knelt down next to Mara.

"Are you okay?" He asked

Mara managed a small nod before being picked up by Obi-Wan and carried towards the cockpit. Obi-Wan placed Mara on the Co-Pilot chair. Shivering she curled up into the ball and stared at Obi-Wan.

"Now let me get this on auto-pilot" Obi-Wan pondered "Great, I hate flying"

"Why do you hate flying?" Mara asked quietly

"I just do young one"

"My name is Mara"

"Well then Mara, can I have a small blood sample?" Obi-Wan asked

"Why?" Mara asked

"You ask a lot of questions Mara"

"I'm so cold" Mara mentioned

Obi-Wan looked at Mara concerned "Get some rest I'll wake you when we reach where we are going"

Mara looked at Obi-Wan and said "Yes Master"

She closed her eyes and the nightmares started.


	3. The Clone Base

_**A/N sorry the chapter is short, I wasn't feeling inspired A.K.A I had writers block- Annabeth Shadownight-Kenobi**_

Mara was shaken awake by Obi-Wan Kenobi. They had arrived on a base on an astroid that was used during the Clone Wars

"We're here, Threepio will take you inside the base" He said

Mara looked at him, thinking about the Clones, Obi-Wan smiled sensing her discomfort

"Don't worry the clones are not here"

Mara scrambled to get off the chair, falling off the chair in the process, Mara stood up quickly and smiled embarrassed. She looked up to see Obi-Wan look at her

"Are you okay?"

Mara nodded lying, truly she was tired and barely could stand. She gripped onto the chair and smiled.

"For one Mara, I don't believe you" Obi-Wan picked up the small girl before levitating Padmé with the Force. Mara rested her head on Obi-Wan's shoulder and fell asleep.

Mara's dreams were again plagued by the horror of Order Sixty-Six.

Obi-Wan placed the unconscious Padmé on the hospital bed, still holding the sleeping Mara, he could sense her discomfort through a bond they shared. A two year old should never experience these things he thought.

"Master Kenobi" A voice came from behind him

"Senator Organa" Obi-Wan turned around to face the Senator.

"Call me Bail. Who is this young one?" Bail asked

"Mara, One of the survivors of the battle" He replied

"Sense great things from her I do" The green master hobbled into view "Sense I do strong in the Force she is"

"Come lets go to a private room for now" Bail started "We can talk more there"

"I don't think Mara will let go of me" Obi-Wan chuckled as the two year old gripped harder on Obi-Wan's tunic.

"This she may not remember" Yoda said "Off in a land of sleep she is"

Obi-Wan followed Yoda and the senator. Before he could enter the room, a droid came up from behind him.

"Master Kenobi, Senator Amidala is wanting you, and the girl" the robotic voice of the medical droid said

"Go, we will be waiting"

A few hours later Obi-Wan sat down at the table. Padmé had given up hope and had passed away. Mara still held onto him.

"I heard the news" Senator Organa mentioned

"Split them we should" Yoda looked at them "Safer that way"

"I'll take the girl, Leia" Bail stated "My wife and I have been talking of adopting a girl"

"And what of the boy and Mara" Obi-Wan implied

"Take the boy to Tatooine you will, to his family" Yoda ordered

"And what of Mara"

"Train the youngling you shall. A great Jedi she will become"

"Yes Master"

Mara slowly awoke, on Obi-Wan's shoulder, Obi-Wan had left the room to collect Luke. The small astromech droid followed them.

"I see your awake Mara"

"I give R2 somting" Mara mumbled still half asleep

"Okay, Mara" Obi-Wan placed the small girl on the ground and watched as she pulled a rock, that matched the colours of Mustafar out of her pocket. She gave it to R2-D2 who took it.

"Keep it safe, until we meet again" Mara mumbled as Obi-Wan picked her up again.

R2-D2 moved away from them, placing the rock inside himself until they met again.

Obi-Wan took Mara and Luke Skywalker to Tatooine, where Beru took Luke.

"Do you want me to take the girl?" Beru smiled

"I think I can look after her" Obi-Wan replied

"I'll look after her"

"Okay, I have a few conditions. I will train her as a Jedi and…." Obi-Wan whispered something into Beru's ear

"I will look after her, I'll make sure she is ready to train each morning"

And with that Obi-Wan walked off into the desert to find his new home.

**_A/N: So that is the end of Revenge of the Sith, and the last of Mara being two. It was only for three chapters that she was two. The updates should be more often as I have some pre-written. Thank You- Annabeth Shadownight-Kenobi..._**


	4. 19 Years Later

_**Another Short Chapter. Sorry- Annabeth S-K**_

Mara was now Twenty-One. She sat up in bed after a disturbance in the force occurred. She sensed death and destruction. These disturbances had happend more often. Since Luke's friends had gone off to join the Rebellion. Something, Obi-Wan -more commonly known as Ben- had told her about. She, had still continued with her training. Going where Ben was three times a week to train in the arts of the Jedi. She had been home a week after being away for four harvests instead of one. Owen was not happy at all. She stood up and sat back down again as flashbacks came to her, the day of Order Sixtey-Six, her second birthday. Mara hated the fact she could remember everything others couldn't. She hated the fact she had a photographic memory and could remember things from the age of one.

"Stupid photographic memory" she complained getting up to help Beru in the kitchen.

As she reached the kitchen she could hear Beru moving around.

"Hi Beru" She said entering the kitchen

"Mara, can you help me with this" Beru smiled handing Mara the pan

"That is why I was coming here" Mara moved over to the stove top

"You've grown a lot Mara, I still remember when you were two years old"

"I still remember, when Luke was a baby" she replied

"Ah yes, he is a lot like his father in many ways" Beru chuckled "I only met Anakin once, when he came to rescue his mother, before the start of the Clone Wars"

Mara sighed trying to picture the stories Ben told her about Anakin Skywalker before he turned

"Beru?" Mara asked

"Yes Mara?"  
"What time are the Jawa's coming?"

"Around lunch, are you going to Ben's around dinner?"

"Yeah, after Owen makes Luke and I clean the droids"

"Owen that lazy old Bantha never bothers cleaning the droids himself" Beru chuckled "I know you'll remember what we need. A protocol droid that speaks Bochi, and a R2 unit"

Mara instantly thought of C-3PO and R2-D2 from when she was two. She had given a rock from Mustafar to R2-D2 to look after.

"I'll remind them"

Mara heard the door open,  
"Good morning Aunt Beru, Mara" Luke said sitting down at the table as Mara dished up "Where's Uncle Owen?"

"He wanted an early start" Beru stated sitting down as well. Mara handed Beru her plate before sitting next to Luke.

"The Jawa's are coming today" Mara mentioned pointing her fork at Luke.

"What time?" He asked

"Around lunch" Mara replied

After they had finished breakfast, Mara stayed to help Beru clean up before heading out to help Luke...


	5. Droids

Mara followed Luke to the Jawa's.

"Luke, we need a Protocol Droid and a R2 unit" Mara reminded Luke.

"Yes I know Mara. You don't need to remind me" Luke said

"I'm just repeating what Beru said. Look Owen is already there."

"Why don't you call them Aunt and Uncle, Mara. I do"

"I'm not related to them, they adopted me."

"Luke, Luke." A voice called from the house

"I'll be back" Luke said as he ran to the side of the pit where the courtyard of the house was.

"Yes Aunt Beru." He called

"Remind you Uncle, if he gets a translator. Make sure it speaks Bochi."

Mara stood waiting for Luke to come back. As Luke ran back. Mara thought to have a little fun with The Force. She knew she shouldn't mess around, but she did. Mara lifted a few rocks and placed them in a pattern. She saw Luke come back, she smiled mischievously and used the Force to make Luke fall over. Mara snickered as Luke got up. In result Luke glared at her.

"What are you going to do after we get the droids" Luke asked Mara

"Help around the house. Go help Old Ben" she said

"You help Old Ben three times a week Mara."

"I expect you want to mess around with your friends" Mare replied ignoring Luke's remark

"How did you know?"

"You always want to"

"Luke, Mara. Help me with the droids I want you both to clean them before dinner" Owen said

"But I wanted to go to get some power converters" Luke complained

"And I need to go help Old Ben again" Mara equally complained "And you can't keep me here"

"You can do that after your chores" Owen said "Mara, we let you stay here. You better help"

"Fine" They both grumbled. Mara carefully looked at the droids

"Which ones are we getting" Mara asked

"This one" Owen said pointing to a gold protocol droid, Mara reconigsed as C-3PO. "And this one" and he pointed to a Red R2 unit. Opposed to the Blue R2 unit that was R2-D2.

"Off both of you go, clean the droids up now"

Mara and Luke walked off with the two droids behind them. As they reached the entrance to the house. Mara used the Force to make the red R2 unit go faulty. It didn't take much work. The droid jittered a bit then went up in smoke.

"Uncle Owen, this R2 unit is faulty" Luke shouted

C-3PO tapped Luke on the shoulder and said "How about that R2 unit, I've worked with him before."

"Uncle Owen" Luke Shouted again "How about that Blue one"

Mara, stopped walking towards the house and turned a Blue R2 unit was speeding owads them

"R2-D2" Mara said under her breath. Remembering the R2 unit on the ship coming back from Mustfar. Luke and Mara walked down to the garage and sat starting to cleaning the Droids.

"I'll never get to help Old Ben at this rate. I'll have to go before dawn tommorow" Mara Complained

"Biggs was right I'll never get off this rock" Luke equally complained.

"I'm also stuck on this Rock" Mara pointed out

"But you leave this house a lot you left for four harvests" Luke looked at Mara

"I remember" Mara replied "I am not stupid"

"You were only meant to leave for one"

"I know I was, I lost track of time"

"I was fourteen when you left" Luke almost shouted "You returned three days before I was nineteen"

"I know Luke, didn't you notice any difference" Mara tried to control her annoyance "were they happier?"

"B-but"

"Were they happier?"

"Yes, except Beru"

"Owen has always hated me Luke, Beru likes me though"

"You've said that"

Mara looked at Luke. She continued scrubbing R2-D2 who was beeping. Mara laughed understanding R2"I know, don't worry I won't forget"

"What did he say?" Luke asked, Mara glared at Luke.

"Something I can't tell you yet"

"Why! Won't you tell anyone anything?"

Mara was saved from answering the question, when a hologram popped out of R2-D2.

"Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi you're my only hope" The girl in the hologram said, the hologram repeated it's self again.

"There must be more" Luke ordered "Play it all"

R2-D2 made a few Whistles

"He said if you remove the restraining bolt he could play it all" Threepio translated

Mara sat down and sighed, knowing if the restraining bolt was removed, R2-D2 could stop the recording.

Luke removed the restraining bolt and it stopped, Mara could sense Luke's agitation.

"Bring her back" Luke complained

Artoo made a few whistles

"Bring who back. Replay the recording, you silly old rust bucket" Threepio ordered

Artoo made a few beeps

"He said he'll only play it for his Master, who goes by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi" Mara sighed "I know where he lives I can take it to him tomorrow"

"He is our droid now Mara!" Luke snapped

"He could of been stolen"

"But he is ours now!"

"Luke… Mara…. Dinner" A voice came from the kitchen.

Luke got up from the floor, and looked at Mara.

"You go ahead Luke, I've go to do something"

Luke rushed out of the garage, as Mara faced the blue droid.

"Now R2-D2, I gave you a rock a long time ago. Do you remember?" Mara asked the droid

The Astromech made a few more whirls and beeps

"You remember, and you still have it" Mara chuckled "Well, I am the girl who gave it to you. You can scan me to check"

The droid beeped some more and pulled a black rock from inside. Mara took the rock and smiled, standing up.

"Thank you, Artoo"

Mara left the room as R2-D2 found a way to escape to find Obi-Wan Kenobi


End file.
